bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kendaiba2080
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Xcution page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:08, September 6, 2011 Re:Fullbringers Which part were you thinking of editing? And if you do, please make sure you know how to properly reference manga content. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Editing Here We always welcome contributors here but make sure you look at our policies before changing things!! If the changes you are looking to make are major, then open a discussion in the relevant talk page of the article!! Things must always be referenced correctly as well, citing the place you got the information from with: Bleach manga/anime; Chapter/Episode xx, Page xx-xx as we prefer to make sure information in correct here!! And remember to sign your comments with for tildes at the end of them, that's (~~~~) for future reference!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want to change things on Kugo and Tsukishima's page, just make sure it is done using our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style and policies in regards to the information being correct and always referenced!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem!! If the page is locked, you'd best be talking to one of the Admins here in regards to it, like Salubri, or Arrancar109, or Yyp and explain to them the reason you want it unlocked!! Sometimes the pages are locked so that they can be overhauled with the correct data and this normally happens when there has been a major twist in the story, just like the one where Kuugo turns out to be the bad guy, because so much in the article will need to be fixed and so many editors trying to do it at once ruins the articles at times!! You can also open up a discussion in his talk page regarding the issue you want to fix and the Admins may fix it there and then without ruining whatever plans they have for the locked page!! Pages are usually locked for a good reason, like Spam, Edit Wars or Vandalism that has previously gone on in the article itself!! Hope this helps!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC)